


Janet's Desperation

by tgp100



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgp100/pseuds/tgp100
Summary: *potential minor series spoilers*The more time Janet spends on Earth, the more human characteristics she seems to take on. Life in a more humanized body proves to be somewhat of a challenge for Janet, and Eleanor must help her navigate it all. (If you're not into omo, this probably isn't your thing.)This is my very first attempt at any kind of writing or fanfic, so I would love any kind of constructive criticism, but pls be kind :) Started this on Wattpad but wanted to share here too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

After a whirlwind few weeks that had basically changed everything Eleanor had previously believed about her own life, she was grateful for a chance to just chill out for a bit, eat a cheap buffet lunch, pound a few bottomless margaritas and relax. Everyone else in the little rag-tag soul squad they had assembled was busy for most of the day, so she was hanging with Janet for a while and just taking it easy. She was deep in her own thoughts, slurping the bottom out of her third drink, when a nudge on her shouler brought her back to reality. "We need to go. Right now. Something's wrong." Eleanor looked up to see Janet standing beside her with an uncomfortable, slightly confused look on her face. She was immediately alarmed because, despite Janet's quirks, she usually tended to remain calm and optimistic, even in the most stressful of circumstances. "Janet? What's wrong, are you ok?" she asked quietly, her concern growing. "Unclear." Janet's voice wavered, and Eleanor could tell she had lost her usual chirpiness. "But something isn't right. I may be malfunctioning as a result of being out of range of my initially assigned neighborhood for so long. No Janet has ever been to Earth before." Eleanor was really worried now. Janet knew basically everything, so it wasn't like her to be so unsure."Ok, well let's get out of here, hopefully Michael will know what to do, because he's pretty much our only option." Janet nodded hopefilly as they shuffled out the door and down onto the sidewalk.

Outside and finally away from the noisy dinner crowd, Eleanor turned to fully face Janet and try to get a better sense of exactly what could be wrong. Janet appeared alright at first glance, with no red flags or glaring new deformities. But Eleanor noticed that she was fidgeting and twitching about just a little bit and that she couldn't seem to keep still. "How can you tell that something is wrong Janet, ya know, like what does it feel like?" she questioned. "I'm not quite sure.." Janet replied. "All of these 'feelings' and emotions and physical sensations are still so new to me. But something definitely isn't right. I feel this heaviness and pressure inside me, that only seems to be intensifying, and it seems to be making me.. quite uncomfortable." Eleanor watched Janet's face settle into an perplexed expression of thinly veiled frustration as she wriggled back and forth impatiently. She stared at her for several seconds before a tiny lightbulb clicked in her head and her eyes grew wide. "Janet," she said softly, her eyes quickly flicking around to scan for any nosy passersby, "Do you, um.. do you have to pee?" Janet momentarily stopped wiggling and stared at Eleanor. "What!? No, that's impossible, Janets don't have any bodily functions. We can't eat or drink, we're not human. We are simply an anthropomorphized vessel of knowledge, created to assist humans in the afterlife." "Well that may have been true for all Janets before," the gears in Eleanor's mind were grinding full force now, "but you're pretty much infinitely more advanced than any other Janet ever, right? And you said it yourself that no Janet has ever been on Earth before, much less spent as much time here as you already have. Maybe you're not only becoming more human mentally and emotionally, but physically too!" Janet looked on, a bit stunned, as she seemed to run through the probability that what Eleanor was saying could actually be true. "I mean, a lot crazier stuff has happened around here," Eleanor finished, "so is it really that hard to believe?" It was a few seconds before Janet shakily responded. "I suppose it's plausible, given all that has happened so far, but I just don't unders-" she paused, as a few hazy events from the night before slipped into her consciousness.

The details were fuzzy but she remembered strobe lights and dancing with Jason. Loud music and possibly a fire juggler. Or maybe someone was actually on fire, it was still hazy. There was a large pool filled with lawn chairs, people laughing, and someone in a mascot costume on a jetski. Jason was slightly drunk and gorgeous as ever, and she could remember laughing as he kept sneaking her random fridge magnets to give her a little buzz. As more details came into focus, she remembered that somewhere else they had stumbled across a much larger magnet and had snuck through a gate to get a closer look and have some fun. A junkyard maybe? There seemed to be no shortage of them in Jason's area of Jacksonville so that seemed likely. She had been as trashed on magnets as she had ever been and having a great time with Jason, but the memories were flooding back in rapid succession now. She was sitting beneath a massive magnet suspended from a cable, swaying under the strained light of the flickering street lamps, giggling as Jason tried to balance on an old tv set while chugging a beer from his six pack. Then, somehow, he had convinced Janet to shotgun one of those beers. But Janets couldn't drink anything could they? No, she was sure of it. But yet somehow she had. She had shotgunned that beer with Jason, as well as 3 more without a second thought. And now here she was, 11 hours later, and it needed to come out NOW.

"Eleanor." was all she could manage to say as her eyes widened in panic, looking to her friend as she pressed her hands against the front of her skirt. She was so used to being there to help the humans, but now, in this new and urgent situation, she desperately needed help from them. "Ok don't panic, we got this, I'm gonna help you," Eleanor reassured her friend sensing the alarm in her voice. "Michael is busy helping Tahani with some kind of donation thing, and he was supposed to pick us up here in an hour and a half, but by the looks of it, you'll never make it that long." Glancing back up the street at the restaurant where they had just been, she could see that the dinner line had already begun to wrap around the building. "Shit, we'll never get back in there," she muttered as Janet grimaced. She had to think quickly. "Ok, here's the plan, Jason's house is only about a 20 minute walk from here." She glanced at her phone and did some quick calculations in her head. "We could take an Uber, but it doesn't seem like there are any close by, so we could either wait for one to get here & then hope traffic isn't bad on the way.. or we could walk if you think you can make it?" Janet was squirming more frantically now as she let out a panicked little squeal. "I don't know Eleanor, this has never happened before, so I'm not sure if I can make it or not." "Ok, well then we're gonna have to try." Eleanor said with resolve. "C'mon Janet, it's ok, you can do this." Janet sighed, unsure, but she had no real choice, so they headed off down the sidewalk.

 


	2. Part 2

Janet's desperation was growing by the second. She shuffled down the sidewalk after Eleanor, who was urging her on and promising that they'd be there soon. Her thighs were pressed firmly together and she had an iron grip on the front of her skirt. She had never experienced any sensation like this before and couldn't believe that humans had to deal with it all the time. As they neared the end of the block, Janet froze as she felt a sudden slight dampness in her panties. "Oh no oh no oh no, ELEANOR!" she whispered frantically under her breath. Eleanor turned to her friend who was now doubled over with her legs wrapped tightly around one another. "Eleanor help me, please, I think it's starting to come out," Janet pleaded. "I've never had to hold anything in before, I don't think I can!"

Eleanor looked around desperately trying to find a way to help Janet. She felt so bad for her and hated to see her this way. Unfortunately, they seemed to be in a more residential area now, with only a few houses and empty lots; nowhere with any hope of finding Janet a bathroom. She looked up at Janet apologetically, but it was pretty much too late anyway. Despite all of Janet's frenzied wiggling and gripping, she was losing the fight. She had her hands beneath her skirt now, holding herself tightly as her panties grew wetter and wetter. "I-I'm wetting myself Eleanor," she breathed, her voice barely audible over the quiet hissing. She simply stared down in defeat and disbelief as the pee poured our from between her clenched fingers, soaking her skirt and legs, and puddling on the sidewalk beneath her. Finally she finished, and looked up at her friend, bewildered and humiliated. Eleanor stared on in shock for a moment, before quickly jumping in to comfort her. "Don't worry Janet, accidents happen, at least to humans anyway. Hey, now you've embarrassed yourself on Earth once, you only have to do it about a million more times before you start to catch up to everyone else." Eleanor smiled gently and offered up her arms in a hug. Janet gazed at her for a moment, before reaching out and pulling Eleanor into a tight embrace. "Hey take it easy girlfriend, you're getting me soaked!" Eleanor teased, pulling back and breaking into a playful grin. "Oops sorry! Also, not a girl," Janet grinned back.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Janet was slowly learning more about what it was like to be human, or at least navigate the world in a realistically human-like body. After her accident, Eleanor had offered up her sweatshirt to tie around her waist until they reached Jason's and Janet could get cleaned up. She was understandably embarrassed about her first bout with human bodily functions, but Eleanor was nothing but supportive and made her feel much better about the whole thing. Now, after experimenting with different "person tests," they had determined that Janet could successfully drink, sneeze, and cry a total of 6 tears at a time if she tried hard enough. But she still wasn't able to eat anything, and of course, still had no blood.

Everything was so exciting and overwhelming for Janet, as she had never even considered what it might be like to be human or human-adjacent. The one thing she still couldn't seem to get a handle on was her bladder and the sensations that came along with it. She would practice by drinking several glasses of water and waiting to feel their effects, which usually didn't come on until well into the next day. She would go from being fine, to being uncomfortably full and near leaking in a matter of minutes. She was enjoying the new human aspects of her life and wanted to experience more, so she was desperate to try and calibrate her bladder to function normally, and her body to pick up on it's signals, so that she could continue drinking and maybe one day even be able to eat. Eleanor was happy to help her friend, as she loved to see Janet's childlike wonder at experiencing so many new things. She would urge her to try and notice she had to pee before she was writhing around nearly pissing herself. She would remind her about the feelings she had leading up to her accident, and try to get her to recognize them during everyday activities, while they were immersed in other things.

Janet seemed to be getting a little bit better day by day, and Eleanor would always be quick to rush her to the toilet when she noticed the signs. It had been 8 days since the initial incident, and Janet had peed her panties a total of 4 more times, but she was making it to the bathroom with increasing accuracy. Everyone in the soul squad was super supportive and encouraging, even when she soaked the backseat of Michael's rent-a-car in a particularly heavy day of traffic.

But now, as they were headed cross country, all the way up to Canada, they couldn't risk these types of accidents during all the chaos of travel. It was Jason who suggested that Janet might try diapers, since he'd had experience with them during a 48 hour dance marathon contest that he had entered to try and win an all expenses paid trip to Tallahassee. (He lost.) Janet, always wanting to be helpful and please everyone, agreed. Since she had already made so much progress, they opted for pull-ups, which worked well under her skirt. They made it through airport security successfully and the first few hours of the trip were uneventful. Janet sat between Michael and Eleanor and listened peacefully as they chatted idly about the trip. It wasn't until they hit a bit of turbulence and the seatbelt sign dinged on that she noticed that sloshy, uncomfortable feeling down there again.

"Um, Eleanor.." she whispered, "I think I have to go." Eleanor glanced up at the glowing seatbelt sign. "Just hang on a sec, it should go off in a few," she whispered back. The minutes ticked by as Janet fidgeted about, crossing and uncrossing her legs and wringing her hands in her lap. Half an hour later, Eleanor had drifted off to sleep and the sign was still on overhead. Janet was getting more antsy and nervous by the second and Michael gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, though he couldn't offer up much help, as this was something he had never had to deal with himself. She stiffened as she felt a few drops dampen the crotch of her pullup and willed herself to hold on. Finally, the seatbelt light clicked off and she nearly dove out of her seat to get over Eleanor and into the aisle. By now, though, it seemed everyone had to pee as well, and there was a quickly growing line outside the cramped lavatory compartment.

The mad dash for the toilet had woken Eleanor, who decided she'd better go too. She joined a very squirmy Janet in the back of the line. It was moving agonizingly slowly, and it didn't help that every peron who left the bathroom had to maneuver their way back up the tiny aisle, pushing past everyone in line. Janet looked to be in pain now as she rocked back and forth, a permanent grimace painted across her face. Eleanor once again felt so bad for her friend, knowing there was nothing she could do for her. "Hey," she whispered softly, "you could just let it out if it's hurting that bad, you know, I have a spare in my bag in the overhead compartment." Janet considered this, but knew she could never get out of line, go back to retrieve a diaper from overhead, and change without everyone knowing what she had done. "Everyone will know Eleanor, I'll be so embarrassed, won't you?" Eleanor smiled that same comforting smile of hers. "Of course not J, it's life. But I understand if you will. We could always change when we get there though." Janet hated the thought of having to sit marinating in her own piss for at least another 2 hours, but she had little option left unless she wanted to make a small scene and embarrass herself further.

She took a deep breath as she relaxed the tension in her thighs. That was all the encouragement her body needed and she was instantly soaking herself. She tried to remain nonchalant, but Eleanor could tell what was happening. By the time she had finished, she was almost to the front of the line and her pullup was near to bursting. She went in anyway, so as not to drawn any suspicion, and she considered just ditching the pullup altogether, but she was terrified that if she leaked again, it would form a very noticeable wet patch on the back of her skirt, and probably stream right down her legs. She sat on the toilet and emptied whatever else she could force out of her exhausted bladder, before heading back to her seat. It felt so weird, sitting on a big, sodden pullup (that she couldn't help but notice, protruded waaayy up at the front of her crotch). Michael noticed the strange expression on her face and shot a glance down at her swollen diaper-region. "Didn't make it?" he asked quietly. "No," Janet sighed, "I just couldn't hold it." "No worries," Michael smiled, "I probably couldn't've either if I had to deal with that." The remainder of the ride was less than ideal for Janet, but when they eventually arrived, Eleanor whisked her away to the family bathroom and helped her get cleaned up and changed right away. Over the remainder of the trip, Janet made huge amounts of progress, and by the end of it, was barely having any accidents at all. She was still a long way from being "human", but if she could conquer this obstacle, why couldn't she conquer them all?

 


End file.
